friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alicorn Scrolls: Chapter 4~ Legends of the Dragonborn
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This story is in no way related to the canon storyline, other than specific characters, and only small bits of canon lore. Note that some of the locations mentioned in the story are completely made up. This contents of this story may include violence, romance, same gender romance, gore, references to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If any of you are offended by any of the content listed above, this story is not for you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents The Alicorn Scrolls Chapter 4 Legends of the Dragonborn ... Terran woke up with a headache, but in a warm, comfortable bed. Something he would never be able to afford on his own salary, that's for sure. Everything seemed so bright, but his vision eventually fixed itself. "Dovahkiin!" he heard a familiar voice shout. Tulip was on the eastern side of the room, staring at a small stack of jewels, obviously trying hard not to eat them. That is until Terran woke up, then she pounced right onto the bed in front of him, being careful not to get too close to him. She grinned widely as she tried to find a comfortable sitting position. "Princess Celestia said you needed to rest, and that you should be left alone, but I said that I was your bodyguard and I couldn't leave your side as long as you were vulnerable, so you're welcome!" Terran blinked, try to comprehend what she had just said, as his brain was working slower than usual after having been unconscious. "Umm... thanks?" he replied, gratefully. "How long..." "At least three hours." Another voice interrupted. It was Princess Celestia. Her regal smile brightened the room. "Yes, I do believe your friend here was quite insistent on staying with you. A truly loyal bodyguard if I've ever seen one. In fact, it reminds me of a certain pony and dragon in particular." Tulip tried not to look to offended in the face of royalty, but she just couldn't let it slide. "I'm a wyvern." Celestia nodded. "Yes, I am quite aware." Princess Celestia frowned, looking towards Terran. "I am also aware of the ruckus you've made earlier. Were you aware of that you have held such power?" Terran blinked in confusion. "Power?" he asked. "What power? You mean that... whatever that was after the dragons died? I don't know what that was." "So you've never heard the legends of the Dragonborn?" Celestia asked. Terran had to dig deep inside his own mind. "I remember that Starswirl the Bearded was the last known Dragonborn..." he said. "And that the Dragonborn has the ability to kill a dragon, permanently." Celestia nodded again. "And absorb their soul, to channel it into a thu'um. A shout. Like what you did before you collapsed. That power must have been too much for you the first time you did it, but you'll get used to it, I'm sure." "Wait..." Terran started. "Are you suggesting that I'' am Dragonborn? That's ridiculous. Starswirl never had any heirs." Then, as if on que, a new voice said, "You are correct. I have not had any heirs." It was low, old voice, but a cheery one. Suddenly, a grey unicorn, with a blue had and robe, and a long, white beard revealed himself. "Well, as far as I remember, I've never even been with a mare. Ho ho. But perhaps this was happenstance. A Dragonborn appears, just as we need one." Terran blinked, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked twice more. Was this real? Was this actually Starswirls the Bearded? He'd heard the rumors that he was back, but he didn't believe them. But here he is, standing right in front of him. "Uh... Mr. Bearded... I-I mean, Starswirl! I mean Starswirl the Bearded, er... what do you prefer?" Starswirl raised a hoof. "Just Starswirl is fine." "Hold on a minute." Terran said. "You think that I just became Dragonborn, the moment the dragons started rising against ponies?" Starswirl shook his head. "No no. Of course not. One does not just become Dragonborn. They have to be born with the blood in them. Which means, someone else must've been Dragonborn during my time, but never unlocked their full potential. But it seems that you have already started." "So what makes me so special, to be this Dragonborn?" Terran inquired. "Well, you have the blood of a dovah." Tulip suggested. "Not to be rude or anything, but that's pretty much it." "Dovah?" Terran asked. "Dovahkiin, means Dragonborn in the dragon language. Coincidentally, we wyvern used to speak the same ancient language, and still learn about it in our land to this day." "So that is how you can understand what Alduin is saying." Terran said. "Yup!" Tulip said, grinning proudly. "I know a little bit, but I am still young in a wyvern's life." Terran arched a brow. "And just how old are you?" Tulip thought for a moment. "Somewhere in my early thirties." Terran looked legitimately surprised. Wyverns were awfully rare in Equestria, mostly residing in an area called the Great Ravine Lands. Tulip gave a big, wide grin. Oh, it was joke. "Nah! Just kidding! I'm at least eighteen in pony years." "Huh..." Terran thought aloud. "So if I really am this... Dragonborn... what do I do next?" "I suppose that's up to you." Starswirl suggested. "But Alduin is still at large. So if you are going to stop him, you should at least learn what it means to be Dragonborn. I may be able to help you in part of that. But first, I would like to confirm what I hear. Come, let me taste of your voice." Starswirl and Terran move to an empty spot in the room. "Now... let me hear it." "Are... you sure about this?" Terran asked, concerned. "I may be old" Starswirl started. "But I am still Dragonborn. I can handle it." Terran shrugged, and took in a breath. Then, just like before, he shouted the single word from the wall. "''FUS!" The shout carried past Starswirl. He didn't move an inch, but his robe and hat flowed in the gust of the shout. "Ah, yes." Starswirl said. "It seems you are indeed, Dragonborn. Tell me... where did you here this word?" "During the battle with the dragons." Terran stated. "I crashed in front of... some sort of wall. It was... whispering to me. Then there was this glowing word. I couldn't read it at first, but once I got closer..." "It felt like the language integrated into your mind?" "Y-yeah. Is that how it was for you?" Starswirl nodded. "I did not learn many words in my time, but I learned enough to know that this power is delicate. It could consume you if you let it control your actions. But it nothing to fear. Keep in mind that this power, is a tool. And if used properly, it can either bring the world together, or destroy it. The choice is yours." Tulip raised a wing. "Uh... I vote for bringing it together." Everpony looked down at her. "Just saying." "What does this word... mean, exactly?" Terran asked. "Fus" Starswirl said. "Is dragon tongue, for force. However, each shout can be used with a total of three words. Fus is the first word of the power of unrelenting force. I will now teach you the second word." Starswirl inhaled deeply, and then whispered at ground. "Ro!" Another word from the dragon tongue began to write itself into the floor between them. At first it looked like the ancient writing, but as Terran looked at it, the word became clearer to him. "Ro" ''he said, still trying to wrap this whole thing around his brain. "Ro" Starswirl said. "means balance. When you consume the soul of a dragon, you gain the knowledge to power a word that you have learned. I will now gift you my knowledge of the word... ro, or balance." Suddenly, it felt as if power was being transferred from Starswirl to Terran. "Now... shout at me again. This time, use fus and ro together. Go on now. I can take it." "Fus... ''RO!" ''Terran shouted. This time, the shout was stronger. More powerful. "Yes. Yes!" Starswirl said. "Now, let's see how you learn an entirely new word. Follow me outside." ... Outside, it was dark out. The remains of the two dragons were still in the center of Canterlot. Tulip eyed them as if they were going to jump to life again. "I will now teach you the first word of the next shout." Starswirl said. "I want to charge at me." "Charge... at you?" Terran questioned. "Come on now. Charge." Terran looked towards Celestia, who shrugged as if to say "He teaches in mysterious ways." Terran looked back Starswirl, and then began to charge when suddenly he heard Starswirl shout "''TIID!" and suddenly, Starswirl was no longer in front of him, and Terran fell flat on his face. When he recovered, he looked around and realized that Starswirl was behind him. Terran's eyes widened. "How..." he started before Starswirl interrupted him. "I just used the shout 'Slow Time'." Starswirl said. "With the manipulation of time, I was able to pace over here faster than your eyes could follow." "Okay." Terran said. "Now I'm impressed." "''Tiid." ''Starswirl whispered the word at the floor, and just like before, Terran absorbed the word and the power into his mind. "Wow... so is it this easy for everyone, or just me?" Terran said, looking towards Celestia and Tulip. "The power of the thu'um can be taught." Starswirl said. "But it takes years of practice for a simple pony. And even then, ponies of the past have abused this power." Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)